User blog:Ranger-X/Taking War Commander Too Seriously
You deserve to know the truth. Here is my complete history with the game War Commander. I blame myself for being one of the worst players in the game. I do not blame Kixeye for me being a failure. It all started on January 23, 2012, which was the 25th anniversary of my birth date. I am going to celebrate my 30th b-day this year. It was about this time when I began playing War Commander on Facebook using my real name Franklin M. I was late to the party because I missed the first iteration of Operation: Rogue Assault , the first special event and a defensive one. Unfortunately, I also missed the first Operation: Red Storm and failed to obtain the Laser Tank. The first special event I played was the second iteration of Rogue Assault and I finally earned the Elite Gatling Truck (which at the time, was just a recolored GT). Everything was good. I didn't earn the Laser Tank until Operation: Red Sky, but I finally did it. Here is when I made a big mistake. After Operation: Halcyon concluded and I earned both the Halcyon helicopter and Elite Gladiator (which I missed getting in Operation: Front Line ), I gave up the game in 2013 when I accidentally revealed to my family that I had a Facebook account. I should have continued the game regardless, but I was ashamed at the time and quit. That didn't last long. As soon as I heard that Kixeye introduced Shadow Ops, I was happy and I resumed the game just before Operation: Cerberus 2 began. Unfortunately, I had missed out on many important prize units, like the Vanquisher and its component parts. Even though I returned and gave the game a second shot, my enthusiasm died early after Operation: Iron Lord. I struggled with the higher level Ironstrike bases and raged. I gave up the game again just before Operation: Undead Rising started, but it was because I hated when other players attacked me and took the resources I worked hard to acquire. I destroyed my old Facebook account in addition to quitting the game a second time. That was a horrible mistake that I still regret to this day. I continued watching Kixeye's videos on War Commander but I had contemptuous feelings toward them. I looked down on both the company and its games, thinking of War Commander as a bad copy of Command & Conquer that should never have existed. I was arrogant and full of it. I apologized to Kixeye in a letter and told them I was a jerk who treated them unfairly. I have a disability that causes me to overreact to the games I play. I have to learn not to take gaming so seriously. I returned yet again to War Commander using a new account name: Mfilga Tfatltaato, which I decided would be a Christian-themed account. I even joined Warriors for Christ so I could be part of an alliance that shared my religious faith. That was a good move and I love my brothers in the alliance. :) Just like before, I joined the game late because I started weeks before Operation: The Righteous Ones began. I was so behind that I didn't even have Special Forces in my platoons. I was afraid of the Sentinel bases and tried to avoid them. I am working hard to catch up, but I get frustrated sometimes when I find the enemy too overwhelming. I can always ask my team mates for help if I need it. They are nice people. I wish I had a time machine so I could restart War Commander from 2012 again. I would never make the same mistakes I did years ago. Category:Blog posts